Aghosth/BackgroundTrivia
Lore After the Demon War, the demons got sealed away deep under the earth, into an artificial dimension created for this very purpose and which was, even for demons, a living hell. Over time, that dimension became known as the Duskrealm, and while all of its denizens suffered, Aghosth was the one who suffered the most. He once had been a gargantuan terror whose powers could destroy a human with a single gaze, but his powers were granted by his diet of souls, which, in the Duskrealm, were absent. Deprived from nourishment, he rapidly degraded, becoming but a shadow of his former self-but even that wasn't enough to kill the demon. And so he suffered over centuries, Dwindling until he was no more than a human-sized skeleton. He was still, nevertheless, a demon lord, so even as the legions disappeared (even Aghosth's own) and the higher demons reorganized into the Duskbringers, he remained feared and respected, for they knew that should he return to the world and obtain his fill of souls, he would rise to his former glory once again. Until then, he would rest in a catatonic state. The very day the crack in the Duskrealm got discovered, Aghosth woke up once again. He could feel the fleeting souls behind the crack, so very many souls out there, just waiting for his stomach. And so Aghosth went to the crack and began, like so many others demons, to lash at it, making the hole bigger and bigger. It was only a short time before reality was visible once again. And Aghosth reached into the crack and grabbed an unfortunate soul, to devour it in one single gulp. After centuries of silence, he could hear again, feel again, smell again, shout again. His cry let the entire Duskrealm knew: Aghosth was back! As the first demons and Duskbringers returned to reality, Aghosth joined them. He was driven by his carnal instincts, hunting the many souls that were wandering around on the surface without a goal. Many a soul was lost in his maw that day, and the first signs of his returning to his old form started to show. Yet, it was far from enough. And with his hunger satisfied, even only a bit, he regained more of his senses. He was informed of the Duskbringers' mission : to spill the blood of the last Solsworn and destroy their throne, and finally claim this world for themselves-And Aghost led at the spear of the assault. Ramilda Solsworn, the Empress, was a powerful combatant that resisted with all her might, but in the end even she was no match for the endless stamina of a Duskbringer. Her soul stood before Aghosth, he opened his mouth... and as he swallowed her soul, she ripped his oesophagus apart, fled through the hole, and fled among the gods (among whom she would later ascend). Aghosth, for the first time, lay aghast. But even in that state, it only was mere instants later that he rose and grabbed the soul of a nearby mortal in desperation, yet all he could swallow was a tiny splinter of soul-barely an arm's worth-before the rest of it fled through the hole. His anger and hatred were so powerful that they started to melt and glow, a glow that would never fade again. He boldly declared that if he couldn't devour whole souls anymore, he then would drain them bit by bit while they were still trapped in their mortal shells, for that would be no different to what he could do to unbound souls now anyway. Then, still fueled by anger, he ignored the throne that lay in front of him and started to hunt mortals-at the same time that Herculeon bellowed his famous shout. Aghosth was the first to chase after Herculeon and his group, even though he knew Herculeon was a Solsworn. He only wanted one thing now : revenge for what Ramilda's soul has done to him, but Herculeon managed to escape against Aghosth's best efforts and began to fortify the Prime Gate. But when Aghosth first saw the fortification, his only reaction was a perverse grin : The Solsworn's last descendant had now turned this place into a battlefield. And for he who eats the souls of the dead, a battlefield is the silver plate upon which his meal is served. :"The Solsworns may have ripped away my pride and glory... But I'll enjoy for sure ripping the beating heart out of the last living Solsworn." — Aghosth Changelog **Now also grants 1 stack per unit kill with no cap. **Each stack grants 1 AP, but no more than . * **Range reduced from 625 to 475 * **Magic damage amplification reduced from % to 0 **Mana cost reduced from 100 to 40 **Cooldown reduced from 20 to * **No longer deals half damage in a 300 radius area **Seal duration increased from 3 to 5 **Silence duration reduced from to **Each of Aghosth's basic attacks against the target will increase the damage by 15% and the silence duration by seconds, up to 3 times **Aghosth's 4th basic attack against the target will cause the seal to prematurely detonate * reworked **Aghosth launches a projectile in a line that curses the first enemy hero hit, causing it to lose every second. **When the target runs out of mana or dies, it takes magic damage, is slowed by 80% for 2 seconds while Aghosth regains health. **The target then regains per second until it regains all lost mana. **900 range **150 mana cost ** seconds cooldown 26/10/2014 * **Heal increased from to 24/10/2014 * **Damage increased from to * **Damage reduced from to **Minions now take full damage from the AoE * **Initial damage reduced from to 0 **Now damages targets equal to the mana lost 20/10/2014 *Added }} Replaced Abilities Aghosth curses target enemy hero, slowing it by 40% for 4 seconds. For several seconds, the target and all enemies staying within 400 range of the target loses mana each second and take magic damage equal to the amount lost. |leveling = % AP)}} |range = 600 |cooldown = 90 |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Trivia *Aghoth's fun name is Sinistar (credits to SirAston).